Debris deflectors have been routinely used in front of the locomotives to remove debris such as snow, tree branches, and the like from the train tracks that obstruct or affect the safe operation of the train. Current methods and devices to mount debris deflectors on to locomotive are cumbersome when it comes to safety, operation, control, ease of attachment and removal and convenience. Further, the attachment of debris deflectors need to be tailored for each type of locomotive, and depend on the type and shape of the locomotive. Such methods are not economical and are time consuming. Thus, there is a great need in the rail-road industry for devices to mount debris deflectors with ease, and methods to attach and remove debris deflectors.